


Being A Fangirl Is Hard

by FlyMeToTheM00n



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, I wrote this for my friends but I hope everyone else can enjoy too lol, Modern au but the wicked characters are fans of US
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 21:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyMeToTheM00n/pseuds/FlyMeToTheM00n
Summary: What if the Wicked characters were fans of US? Stay tuned and find out...





	Being A Fangirl Is Hard

“One second! We can’t leave until this Bootleg is downloaded!”

Nessarose clutched her computer screen tightly as she awaited for the damned thing to finally load. She had spent hours looking for a decent quality, and now it wasn’t even loading! Oh, why couldn’t she have an ounce of luck, just this once?

“Nessa, for the love of Goat! We HAVE to leave! I told you the play starts at 8 o’clock sharp! And I want to be there on time to see... Well, it doesn’t matter. I just want to be on time!”

Nessa grunted as she pressed some more buttons on the computer. Perhaps with a bit more force than was necessary. “Yeah, yeah. I know. You wanna see Isabelle, Ash, Anna, Keira, Sophia and Nelly before the show starts. You ALWAYS go on and on about them. But this bootleg is nearly done, Elphaba! It’s not always about you!” 

Elphaba rolled her eyes, deciding to grab her coat for the short drive to the theater. She couldn’t help but feel butterflies in her stomach as she thought about them. Her favorite people in the musical she had seen over a dozen times.

Perhaps they were even her favorite people in life. After all, with Nessarose and father being so, well, difficult, she could really use someone to look up to. Someone to make her laugh when she needed it most.

“It’s not even a good quality! She looks all blurry! I can’t just make blurry icons of Carly, Elphaba! It wouldn’t do her justice! Hey, what are you doing? Stop it! I wasn’t finished!” She yelped, but Elphaba had already pushed the wheelchair towards the car, utterly done with waiting on Nessarose and her silly obsession.

 

 

“I can’t believe you just pushed me away, Elphaba.”

“Ssssh! It’s starting.”

Elphaba ignored her sister’s disapproval as she watched the theater curtain open. She nearly squaled

“It’s just rude, is what it is! I never judge YOU when you drag me along to see the same damned musical.“

Elphaba had long stopped listening to her sister. She was entranced by the beauties on the stage, singing and dancing and acting so beautifully. She laughed along to all the jokes, and even cheered when Anna did her famous fire alarm impression, merely using her voice to recreate the sound.

“One day...” She told Nessa, who had already dosed off during the second half of the musical. “One day I’m going to be up there! I’m going to be just like them! Just you wait.”

 

 

“And then she just... She just hit that high note! I KNOW! And the way she danced! Ugh! I’m totally gonna dye my hair brown! Do you think it’ll suite me?” Glinda ran a hair through her golden locks, frowning as she imagined having brunette curls instead. “No, you’re right. I couldn’t pull it off like she could!”

“Honestly, Glinda! Can’t you talk about anything else? What is so great about this Yasmin anyway?”

Glinda gasped loudly, invading Pfannee’s personal space as she balled her fists in anger. “Its YasminE! With a NUH! Honestly, how many times must I tell you this, Pfannee? And no, I cannot. She’s just so... So...”

Galinda frowned as she searched for the right word to describe her idol. “Soooooo fantasticle!” She stood abruptly, straightening her dress and gazing into the mirror to make sure she looked her best. “Do you think she’ll notice me? No, no I won’t think about that! Tonight is about seeing her and watching her sing! I can’t worry about mere things such as being noticed.”

Pfannee rolled her eyes. The two girls had decided to get ready early just to be in time for the Best Of Broadway hits. After all, only the most famous people would perform today. Glinda’s favorites happened to be on there as well. Yasmine and Christine (well, Cofftrop, as Glinda had so insisted). But Pfannee was far too excited to see the one and only Carly Wixson. Oh, how she adored her! And to think that she had taken time out of her busy schedule just to perform at the Best Of Broadway Hits show... After all, she had her very own Broadway show to worry about now!

“How do I look?” Glinda twirled around, her pink dress flowing around her as she awaited Pfannee’s response.

“Something’s missing... Oh, I know!” The brunette grabbed one of the pink flowers that was placed upon the bedside table and neatly placed it in Glinda’s golden locks. “There. Now we’re ready to go!”

Glinda practically danced the whole way to the theater, beyond excited to see her icons in the flesh for the first time. After all, who wouldn’t love Cofftrop with a voice like that? Oh, she simply couldn’t wait for the magnificent show to start!

**Author's Note:**

> For my friends from the wicked fandom. Y’all rock


End file.
